


Victory Celebration

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Smut, benstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: For Mahina, a request for Benstone smut...
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Peter Stone, Olivia Benson/Peter Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Victory Celebration

“Mom!” Noah yelled as soon as the apartment door swung open. “Guess what!”

Benson set her book and reading glasses on the coffee table and got to her feet, smiling as Stone kicked the door shut behind himself. Noah was on Stone’s back, grinning broadly, brimming with excitement. Stone was smiling, too, and his cheeks were flushed.

“You won?” she guessed.

“We won!” Noah exclaimed, thumping enthusiastically on Stone’s shoulder.

“We?” Benson repeated, raising her eyebrows.

“We couldn’t’ve done it without Noah and Jesse on the cheer squad,” Stone said, abruptly swinging the boy around so that Noah squealed. Stone plopped him onto his feet on the floor and swiped at Noah’s hat, knocking the brim down over his face.

Noah laughed and pushed it back up. “Uncle Sonny and Peter both got home runs!” he told Benson. He was bouncing, and she didn’t want to think about how much sugar he’d had. “And— _and_! Uncle Rafa hit the _winning run_!”

Benson glanced at Stone. “Barba was on your team? I thought it was judges against lawyers.”

“Yeah, well, the judges had two more players than us, so they let us commandeer one of theirs to even up the teams,” Stone said. “Bunch of our guys wanted Briggs but Carisi lobbied hard for Barba and won.”

“Whose side were you on?”

“Like I’d be dumb enough to vote against Carisi, Noah, and Jesse,” Stone laughed. “Besides, Barba hasn’t been a judge for very long, at heart he’s still one of us.”

Benson laughed, shaking her head. She looked at Noah. “Did you eat?”

“Yes! Hot dogs and popcorn and cotton candy and ice cream!”

“Tattletale,” Stone grumbled with a smile.

“Sugar before bed. Terrific,” Benson said, but she couldn’t be anything other than happy in the face of Noah’s joy. “Alright, kiddo, you need to shower.”

“Aww, Mom!” Noah objected. “I didn’t even _play_!”

“Then why do you stink?” she asked.

Noah scowled, but a giggle slipped out of his throat when he pointed at Stone and said, “That’s him!”

Benson looked at Stone and pretended to sniff. “You might be right,” she agreed, earning a grin from Stone, “but you still need to shower. Or take a bath. Your choice.”

Noah answered with a record-setting sigh and said, “ _Fiiiine_ ,” before stumping off toward the bathroom.

“Really looking forward to those teenage years,” Benson muttered after Noah had pushed the bathroom door closed with a little too much force.

Stone laughed and walked over to slip his arms around her waist. “Teenage boys are easy,” he countered. He ducked his head to give her a quick kiss.

“I’ll remember you said that,” she warned, leaning up to kiss the smug smile from his lips.

* * *

Stone was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing sweatpants and nothing else, when she emerged from the bathroom a couple of hours later. He looked up from his phone, smiled, and reached over to slide the cell onto the bedside table.

“Before I forget,” she said, “they changed my doctor’s appointment tomorrow, can you take Noah to dance class?”

“Of course.” His gaze slid down the length of her body. “You look so hot in those pajamas,” he said. She shot him a dirty look that made him laugh. “I mean it! Old sweats, threadbare t-shirt, and your body? Deadly combination.”

“I’ll take the compliment even though I know it’s bull— _shit_ , Peter!” she exclaimed as he reached out and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her sideways onto his lap. She laughed and looped an arm around his neck. “Aren’t you in a good mood tonight,” she said when she felt him stirring against her hip.

He bent his head to kiss the side of her neck. “Mm. I can’t help it you’re so goddamn attractive.”

“Right. And winning the baseball game has nothing to do with your…enthusiasm?”

He nipped lightly near her collarbone, making her gasp, and lifted his head to grin at her. “I plead the fifth. But mostly it’s your hotness,” he added after a moment.

“Hmm.” She reached across herself to trace a finger down his bare chest. “I suppose a victory does deserve a little celebration.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “but I should probably take a shower first. Since I stink.”

She tipped her head down to sniff the side of his neck. “You do,” she agreed, scratching lightly at his warm chest with her nails. “But it doesn’t make much sense to shower and then just work up another sweat.”

“I love how smart you are,” he murmured near her ear.

She laughed and turned her face to kiss his lips, letting him lick and tease his way into her mouth. She shifted on his lap, settling her hip more firmly against his growing erection, and swallowed his appreciative groan. His arms tightened around her, his palms spread over her hip and thigh.

“I could use a shower, too,” she said when she finally found the resolve to drag her lips away from his. She ran her hand down his chest and felt his stomach tighten under her fingertips. “I’m not doing more laundry tonight, though.”

He nuzzled the side of her neck, licking lightly at her skin. “So you’re telling me not to make a mess?” He slipped a hand up under her shirt to settle one warm palm over the heavy weight of her breast. “Mm, god you feel so good.” His other hand found its way into the back of her pants, pushing the elastic down a few inches.

She squirmed on his lap, trying to find a more comfortable position. She’d been more than a little aroused at the first sight of him returning from the game, with his sweat-dampened hair and flushed cheeks and happy smile, and the desire and anticipation had been simmering since. Now, she was growing wet already, achy and anxious to feel his length stretching her, filling her—

She reached down between their bodies to find his erection, giving him a few teasing strokes through the cotton before pulling him free. His fingers dug into her ass and breast as he moaned against her neck. She was always impressed by how quickly he was ready to go—impressed and flattered.

“Liv,” he gasped, shifting his hips in an attempt to push himself into her hand. His fingers slid from her ass around her thigh, combing through her soft curls to find her wetness. Her back arched as she opened her legs to give him better access, and his strong arm held her in place as his long fingers found her slippery clit. “Mm, baby,” he murmured beneath her ear, trailing kisses over her flushed skin, “so wet already.” He slipped a finger inside her and hummed in approval when she immediately tightened to draw him deeper.

The angle was awkward, though, and she made a sound of frustration. His erection was thick and solid against her palm, making her throb in anticipation. He was massaging her breast under her shirt, thumbing at her nipple while his other hand teased at her opening. “Peter,” she gasped, her hand involuntarily tightening around his cock until he groaned.

“How do you want me, baby?” he asked.

“Now,” she said, and he laughed against her neck.

She grabbed his wrist and his grip loosened so she could turn on his lap, swiveling herself away from him so she was straddling his thighs with her back to his chest. His heat burned through the thin cotton of her shirt and his erection was hard behind her hip. She rubbed herself back against him just to relish the hitch in his breath.

Both of his hands were under her shirt, trailing heat over her breasts and stomach and down her sides while he nosed into her hair to kiss the back of her neck. He pushed her sweatpants down—she levered herself up for a moment to help—and ran his fingers down the creases of her thighs. She dropped her head back against his shoulder and reached back between their bodies to find his cock.

She bent her other arm up over her shoulder, curling her fingers into his hair and pulling his face down to the side of her neck. He obediently sucked at her skin, moaning as she awkwardly stroked his erection in the tight space between their bodies. His fingers had once more found her clit and she tightened her thighs against his hand, afraid she would come before she could get him inside her.

She levered herself up and managed to get his erection positioned beneath her. She could feel him twitching against her palm as she started to slowly sink down. He groaned low in his throat, his fingers rubbing a bit frantically against her clit as she slipped down his length.

“Yes, baby,” he breathed, mouthing at her ear, “that’s it. God, you’re so perfect.”

She sank all the way down until she was once more seated on his thighs, sighing in satisfaction at the feeling of fullness. She paused, feeling him twitch and pulse inside her body as he struggled to restrain himself. She wiggled her hips and he grunted, catching her earlobe between his teeth.

One of his hands was splayed over her stomach, holding her tightly against him. His chest was hard, sturdy behind her even when she arched her back to push herself against his fingers. She rocked her hips forward and back, biting her lip to keep from crying out at the jolt of pleasure. Her muscles were already trembling, the heavy heat spreading outward from her lower belly, and she held onto his hair and his forearm to steady herself as she rocked her hips again.

“Yes,” he breathed into the hollow of her neck. “Liv.” Her head was still thrown back against his shoulder and she marveled at his strength as he supported them both. She knew she didn’t have to worry, and she used his support so she could flex her hips faster, harder, fucking herself on his length until she could feel her walls beginning to quiver around his cock.

Her legs tightened against his thighs as she pumped herself against him, her ass slapping against his skin with each thrust. His sweatpants were stretched tight across his thighs, his balls still tucked inside, and her waistband was bunched under her ass, adding a drag of friction to each slide.

When she felt her orgasm breaking through her, she clutched at Stone’s wrist, tugging frantically at his hand, and he pulled his fingers away from her clit while she shuddered and convulsed around him. His hands spread over her stomach, one forearm tucked under her breasts, her shirt hiked up high as he held her body firmly against his.

She continued to rock her hips even though her rhythm had grown unsteady and desperate. His hips flexed shallowly beneath her and he muffled his cry against her neck as he came with a shudder. He was breathing heavily near her ear, his breath hot and uneven against her skin, and her body collapsed against his.

They sat that way for nearly a minute, his cock still buried hilt-deep inside her, while they caught their breaths and got control of their muscles. Then he finally loosened his hold and slid his hands down to her waist, holding her upright while he flopped backward onto the bed. He made a sound, half-groan and half-laugh, when she gave her hips another wiggle and looked back over her shoulder at him.

“Ready for that shower?” she asked with a smile.

He hummed in response, staring up at her, his expression soft with affection.

“You probably still have some excited energy to work off,” she suggested. She shifted, planting her feet on the floor as she carefully slid off his length. His hands fell away from her hips as she stood and turned to face him. She pulled her sweats back into place and raised her eyebrows at him. “I mean, I didn’t really give you much room to work…”

He laughed quietly and reached down to tug his waistband up over his sated cock before propping himself up on his elbows. “I’m not complaining.”

“Oh, I know,” she answered with a grin. “I’m just saying if you want to bend me over in the shower—” She broke off with a wordless exclamation when he sat up and grabbed her, pulling her forward. She caught herself with her elbows on his shoulders and bent down, laughing, to kiss him. “Is that a yes?” she teased.

“God, I love you,” he muttered against her mouth.


End file.
